Standard Format
Introduction to the Standard Format ---------- The Standard Format has no relation to the ELO Format. Also, the following guidelines set this format apart from others. -You have to have more than 8 characters in your deck. -You have to have at 40 or less combined stars levels in the deck. -The characters must be "Standard" enabled. they must be released in the previous 3 years; all Ld and Leader characters are allowed So why would you want to play the Standard Format with restrictions like those? Well, if you imagine a field with no Kolos, Rowdy, Copper, or any of those other outrageously broken cards, Standard Format is for you. All the decks so far are pretty balanced, with a few exceptions but we'll discuss more of those later. So with that aside, these are the following characters currently enabled for the Standard Format. Card Pool Leaders: Timber, Hugo, Vansaar, Eyrik, Bridget, Ambre, Morphun, Ashigaru, Eklore, and Vholt. All-Stars: Sigurd, Essie, Asporov, Dallas, Spudd, Karen, Davina, Cesare, El Gringo, Miss Jessie, Quinn, Loretta, Stacey, Harrow Ld Bangers: Bubbles, Chlora, Lucas, Garrik, Randal, Shogunn, Kevlaer, Carlito, Fixit, Angie, Raquel, Massiv, Loocio, Kreenk Ld Berzerk: Cortez, Elvis, Esther, Beef, Lola, Lola Noel, Taylor, Darril, Uma, Ranesh, Drummond, Norman, Miho, Melanie, Melinda, Jeffrey, Kostner, Lizzy, Gus, Kawamashi, Revok, Spyke, Rudy, Bernie, Vivian, Boyle, Sylvia Ld Fang Pi Clan: Kusuri, Yu Mei, Endo, Ralph, Yumi, Kuei, Yoshida, Heitachi, Sayura, Fei, Nakata, Zhu Tang, Zinfrid, Tsubame Freaks: Pyro, Varoslav, Baldovino, Igor, Kharl, Rhyno, Wonald, Grudj, Oren, Magda, Piotr, Karmov, Harleen, Mira, Bogdan, Bikini Joe Ld Frozn: Ayzkub, Annuqa, Niqiloda, Mikaal, Tiwi Ld Gheist: Astrid, Wurmhol, Kersten, Elke, Gork, Wardom, Gheistling, Mini Mundo, Ernst, Luba, Arkn, Klawz, Dolly, Anibal, Draheera, Jaxx Ld Jungo: Rodney, Nahema, Benicio, Nyema, Wendy, Scopica, Eggman, Hystrix, Askai, Ronald, Pegh, Adler, Troompah, Eduardo, Niva, Gerald, Buba, Ashiko, Hopper Ld Junkz: Eebiza, Fuzz, Qubik, Neil, Haze, Maazk, Sentogan, Archie, Dreen, Tremorh, Flanagan, Stiko, Sireen, Jiro, Travis Ld La Junta: Ed 12, Archibald, Thormund, Ray, Dugan, Wyre, Arnie, Gatline, Nahomi, Victoria, Isatis, Laura, Naja Ld Montana: Paolo, Aniki, Vito, Ace, Desmond, Ivy, Milovan, Jimmy, Avola, Tino, Donnie, Gianfranco, Ficcanaso, Bella Ld Nightmare: Edwin, Mawpin, Karrion, Orlok, Ghumbo, Oshitsune, Phyllis, Artus, Arawaka, Cutey, Russel, Pan, Vince, Erzsebet, Azgroth, Magenta, Dudley Ld Piranas: Ulrich, Selma, Coleridge, Cyan, Ector, Baba, Kristin, Kalder, Hawkins Noel, Wheeler, Dante, Puff, Raeth, Taljion, Pesth, Ahkab, Bonnie Ld Pussycats: Candice, Brittany, Veronica, Noemi, Ditha, Holly, Lena, Diana, Jayzel, Lucy, Muze, Selina, Ivana, Cherry, Lois Ld Rescue: Buckler, Sledg, Gordon, Nancy, Lothar, Wesley, Ash, Cliff, Pastor, Katrina, Vinny, Beverly, Krash, Benson, Joana, Scott Ld Roots: Craho, Walden, Burdock, Gretchen, Jeto, Ojibway, Rosen, Gertjan, Gudvibz, Krazan Ld Sakrohm: Caciope, Mantiz, Anakrohm, Nimestiec, Ngrath, Pieter, Thomson, Sol Hona, WoodXsxt, Stella, Miss Stella, Aleister, Embolt, Jautya, Slopsh, Sigma, Nata, Dobbs Ld Sentinel: Valentina Ld, Jakson, Kamakura, Sammy, Coby, Owen, Martha, Melvin, Flinch, Kyle, Malia, Katja, Morgan, Tobbie, Zhang Skeelz: Belgosi, Caelus Cr, Eloxia, Carter, Chwing, Corvus, Jay, Michael, Sasha, Todd, Aigwon, Tomas, Aylen, Chiara, Damian, Greem, Lorna, Logan, Manfred, Praxie, Redra, Saho, Wilhem, Zeke, Aigwon Noel, Sandro, Anton, Cley, Danae, Deebler, Dwan, Drake, Jessica, Liam, Milton, Otto, Snowflake Ulu Watu: Lianah Ld, Numar, Oraya, Serena, George, Felicia, Zack, Douglas, Eddie, Ice Jim, Janice, Lin Bee, Orlando, Reef, Ulawele, Stanly Uppers: Gail Ld, Hefty, Herman, Maurice, Frankie Hi (Which I have no idea why it's Standard when Wendel was released after this), Glenn, Harold, Janine, Jonas, Kazayan, Lydia, Bianca, Wayne Stark, Jody, Pallack, Samantha Vortex: Fhtagn Ld, C Beast, Cyb Lhia, Dagg, Dregn, Heegrn Cr, Kobalth, Krung, Qorah, Shaakarti, X-0DUS, Butch, C Wing, Deea, Kronnen, Lovhak, Marty, Neloe, Oflgn, Sekutor, C Blade, Drorb, Galen, Izsobahd, Sunder, Onyx, Negodz, Lehrg. With this pool of cards, which deck is good and which deck is bad? What is the best clan to make a deck with? Which card can I splash in? (More will be revealed after edits/in my blog)